


Hazmat-sturbating

by oofoe



Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Clothed Masturbation, Cumming in Clothes, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Masturbation, Penis Growth, Suddenly she has a Dick, don't worry hank is just a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Hazmat (Jenny to her friends) grows a dick out of nowhere and cums in her containment suit. That's gonna need to be dry cleaned...Commissioned by somebody.





	Hazmat-sturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Still gonna shill my twitter here! @oofoegarbage

Jenny was at a loss. Dr. Pym told her that her powers were liable to change at any minute. They could get weaker, they could get stronger, they could manifest secondary abilities, or even  _ physical _ alterations to her body. She would have been fine with any of those, really. She had prepared herself for any of those.

 

However, when he said ‘physical alterations’, she expected, like, an extra pair of arms or a third eye, or green skin, you know, normal ‘nuclear mutation’ stuff. Not, you know, a huge set of dick and balls where her pussy used to be. She gripped at the part of her suit around where popped up, trying to get a ‘feel’ for the new extremity. “What the hell…”

 

It couldn’t have happened at a worst time, either, considering that she was out on her first solo patrol. So she was there, in the dead of night on some rooftop, staking out some place she thought she saw some suspicious characters walk into, with what felt like seven inches of rock hard, freshly grown dick that she didn’t know how to deal with.

 

“Hnnn, fuck,” she muttered, trying to pull at the tight material of her suit’s crotch to give her new friend some proverbial room to breathe, as the modified Teflon that made up her containment suit was really  _ riding up _ against it. “How do guys live like this?” It was just so  _ much _ . Her newfound cock was throbbing so  _ much _ , and she could practically  _ feel  _ the cum swimming around in her huge nuts. It all felt so bizarre, so alien, yet so incredibly  _ hot _ . She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t incredibly horny.

 

“Hey, sport,” said a hologram of Hank Pym, appearing behind her at the worst possible time, like he had a tendency to do, “just checking in on you to make sure that your stakeout’s going good!”

 

“Gah!” Thinking fast, Jenny dove onto her stomach, concealing the erection but causing her to wince as she felt her cock and balls grinding against the cloth lining her suit, and the suit in turn rubbing against the roof beneath her. “Y-yeah, Dr. Pym, I’m  _ fine _ . If anything, you showing up out of the b-blue like that, probably, uh…” Oh god, it twitching like that against her suit just made it feel  _ more _ , “probably could have bl-blown my cover, you know?

 

“Oh, sorry,” Pym said, rubbing the back of his head. “I guess I wasn’t thinking… Are you okay?”

  
“Hnnnyeah, duh, obviously,” Jenny spat back, squirming needily as she looked up at the hologram, in the process rubbing her dick more against the roof and just making it even harder to deal with the sensations, “f-fuck… just, you’re so  _ clueless _ , Dr. Pym. G-go bother Veil or s-something, jeez.” She bit her lip, before realizing just how fucking  _ suspicious _ this all must have seemed. “S-sorry, Pym, I juuuust,” she tried to calm herself, “it’s, you know, g-girl problems. Teen girl problems. Not the sort of thing  _ you _ can help with, you know? I-I’ll report back on my stakeout when I’m d-dooone here.”

 

Hank was perplexed. “...Right, sorry,” he replied, “I… maybe I’ll have Tigra talk to you later. She’s better with… that kind of thing.”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever, bye!”

 

The hologram disappeared with a  _ vwip _ .

 

“Oh thank fucking  _ god _ ,” she groaned as she rolled over onto her back. She needed to do  _ something.  _ The suit was strong, too strong for her to tear open and allow her twitching length to enter the night air. But, fuck, she just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

With an eagerness most would say Jenny wasn’t capable of, she started rubbing her shaft through the suit with one hand, while steadying herself with the other. She’d watched enough porn in her life (not being able to have sex with somebody without killing them kind of makes it your only option for release) to have a general idea of how this worked. Just, like, rub the dick for a while until you shoot the load. Granted, most of the time the person with the dick wasn’t in a skin tight suit, their length pressed up against their stomach while they desperately tried to find release, but you gotta make do sometimes.

 

_ Oh, fuck, it feels so fucking good. _

 

She couldn’t believe the pleasure that rubbing her dick was giving her. Maybe it was the extra friction from being inside her suit, or maybe it was the fact that this was the first time she was ever experiencing these kinds of sensations, but it was  _ overpowering _ . Way better than it’d ever felt with her pussy, even that time she tried a dildo. No wonder guys were always such horndogs if they felt like  _ this _ every time they got their rocks off.

 

Trying to increase the good feelings even more, Jenny had the bright idea to take her free hand and press them against her egg-sized balls, wriggling her fingers against her sack like a sensual massage. Her visor was steaming up now, her face felt hot, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t need to see, not at the moment. All she needed right now was to feel. Feel her hands, through the layer between them and her naughty bits, massaging and kneading her (wo)manhood. And it felt  _ amazing _ . She was going to get addicted to this, she could tell.

 

It felt best, she realized, when she rubbed near the head, the part on the underside where it merged with the shaft, while using her other hand to  _ squeeze _ her nuts. Not hard, no, she knew that might hurt, but enough to put some  _ pressure  _ on them, like she was telling them to hurry up and shoot her first, filthy load all over the inside of her costume. Biting her lip again, she struggled not to moan-- she may have been acting pretty unprofessional, but she was still supposed to be stealthy, after all. Despite her best efforts, though, the occasional gasp and squeak slipped through.

 

Her hurried, amateur masturbation session seemed to be doing its job rather well, as she felt the climax coming. It was similar to the feeling she got when she came with her pussy, with some obvious differences. The warm feeling, the sensation of being on the edge of some carnal cliff, it was focused more in her balls, and along the length of her twitching, aching member. She was huffing and puffing, about to blow her load, when she felt it. Release.

 

Jenny couldn’t help herself from letting out a cry of ecstasy as her balls  _ clenched _ , her back arching as rope after rope of thick, warm cum splattered against her chest and the inside of her suit. Some of it pooled in her belly button, while the farthest reaching shots actually hit her breasts, feeling syrupy against her sweaty, warm skin. And it just didn’t stop, it felt like she was cumming forever, time slowing down as the pleasure clouded her thoughts.

  
“F-fuuuuck,” she moaned, toes curling and legs writhing, her hands still idling rubbing at her crotch even as the last few shots of cum fired off from the tip of her sensitive cock. “It feels so good, fuck me,” she groaned, hoping at once that nobody could hear here and, if somebody  _ could _ , that they would take her up on her request.

 

She laid there for a bit in the aftermath, breathing haggard as she slowly came down from the carnal high her first penile orgasm had elevated her to. “Jesus Christ…” She looked down at herself, fog finally clearing enough from her mask to let her see the outside world again. There was a small bubble that’d formed where the cum had pooled the most, on her belly, which gave off a faint glow that shone through even her suit. The outline of her cock was still fully visible, twitching even now. She could already tell it’d be ready to go again quickly.

 

Even an orgasm that hard couldn’t satisfy it, it seemed… her thoughts began to wander in the direction of something even more carnal. If jerking off just by herself could make her feel that good, after all… imagine sticking the monster at her crotch inside of somebody. The thought was so dirty it made her bite her lip.

 

After thinking it over for a bit, she came to a conclusion. “I’m sure Tigra could take a little radiation…”


End file.
